List of Daffy Duck cartoons
thumb|300px This page lists Daffy Duck's animated appearances over the years. Daffy Duck Cartoons (1937-1968) 1937 * Porky's Duck Hunt 4/17/1937 - Starring Porky. First pairing of Daffy Duck and Porky. 1938 * Daffy Duck & Egghead 1/1/1938 - Starring Egghead. * What Price Porky 2/26/1938 - Starring Porky. * Porky & Daffy 8/6/1938 - Starring Porky. * The Daffy Doc 11/26/1938 - Starring Porky. * Daffy Duck in Hollywood 12/12/1938 1939 * Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur 4/22/1939 * Scalp Trouble 6/24/1939 - Starring Porky. * Wise Quacks 8/5/1939 - Starring Porky. * Naughty Neighbors 10/7/1939 (cameo)- Starring Porky. 1940 * Porky's Last Stand 1/6/1940 - Starring Porky. * You Ought to Be in Pictures 5/18/1940 - Starring Porky. 1941 * A Coy Decoy 6/7/1941 - Starring Porky. * The Henpecked Duck 8/30/1941 - Starring Porky. 1942 * Conrad the Sailor 2/28/1942 * Daffy's Southern Exposure 5/2/1942 * The Impatient Patient 9/5/1942 * The Daffy Duckaroo 10/24/1942 * My Favorite Duck 12/5/1942 - Starring Porky. 1943 * To Duck or Not to Duck 3/6/1943 - Starring Elmer Fudd. First pairing of Daffy Duck and Elmer. * The Wise Quacking Duck 5/1/1943 * Yankee Doodle Daffy 6/5/1943 - Starring Porky. * Porky Pig's Feat 7/17/1943 - Starring Porky and Bugs Bunny. * Scrap Happy Daffy 8/21/1943 * A Corny Concerto 9/18/1943 - as a baby duckling in the "Blue Danube" segment * Daffy - The Commando 11/20/1943 1944 * Tom Turk and Daffy 2/12/1944 - Starring Porky. * Tick Tock Tuckered 4/8/1944 - Starring Porky. * Duck Soup to Nuts 5/27/1944 - Starring Porky. * Slightly Daffy 6/17/1944 - Starring Porky. * Plane Daffy 9/16/1944 * The Stupid Cupid 11/25/1944 - Starring Elmer Fudd. 1945 * Draftee Daffy 1/27/1945 * Ain't That Ducky 5/19/1945 * Nasty Quacks 12/1/1945 1946 * Book Revue 1/5/1946 * Baby Bottleneck 3/16/1946 - Starring Porky. * Daffy Doodles 4/6/1946 - Starring Porky. * Hollywood Daffy 6/22/1946 * The Great Piggy Bank Robbery 7/20/1946 1947 * The Birth of a Notion 4/12/1947 * Along Came Daffy 6/4/1947 - Starring Yosemite Sam. * A Pest in the House 8/2/1947 - Starring Elmer Fudd. * Mexican Joyride 11/29/1947 1948 * What Makes Daffy Duck 2/14/1948 - Starring Elmer Fudd. * Daffy Duck Slept Here 3/6/1948 - Starring Porky. * The Up-Standing Sitter 7/3/1948 * You Were Never Duckier 8/7/1948 - Starring Henery Hawk. * Daffy Dilly 10/30/1948 * The Stupor Salesman 11/20/1948 * Riff Raffy Daffy 11/27/1948 - Starring Porky. 1949 * Wise Quackers 1/1/1949 - Starring Elmer Fudd. * Holiday for Drumsticks 1/22/1949 * Daffy Duck Hunt 3/26/1949 - Starring Porky. 1950 * Boobs in the Woods 1/28/1950 - Starring Porky. * The Scarlet Pumpernickel 3/4/1950 - Starring Porky Pig, Elmer Fudd, Henery Hawk, Sylvester, and Melissa. * His Bitter Half 5/20/1950 * Golden Yeggs 8/5/1950 - Starring Porky. * The Ducksters 9/2/1950 - Starring Porky. 1951 * Rabbit Fire 5/19/1951 - Starring Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd. First pairing of Daffy Duck and Bugs Bunny. * Drip-Along Daffy 11/17/1951 - Starring Porky. * The Prize Pest 12/22/1951 - Starring Porky. 1952 * Thumb Fun 3/1/1952 - Starring Porky. * Cracked Quack 7/5/1952 - Starring Porky. * Rabbit Seasoning 9/20/1952 - Starring Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd. * The Super Snooper 11/1/1952 * Fool Coverage 12/13/1952 - Starring Porky. 1953 * Duck Amuck 2/28/1953 * Muscle Tussle 4/18/1953 * Duck Dodgers in the 24½th Century 7/25/1953 - Starring Porky Pig and Marvin the Martian. First pairing of Daffy Duck and Marvin. * Duck! Rabbit, Duck! 10/3/1953 - Starring Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd. 1954 * Quack Shot 10/30/1953 - Starring Elmer Fudd. * Design for Leaving 3/27/1954 - Starring Elmer Fudd. * My Little Duckaroo 11/27/1954 - Starring Porky. 1955 * Beanstalk Bunny 2/12/1955 - Starring Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd. * Stork Naked 2/26/1955 * Sahara Hare 3/26/1955 (cameo)- Starring Bugs Bunny and Yosemite Sam. * This Is a Life? 7/9/1955 - Starring Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, and Granny. * Dime to Retire 9/3/1955 - Starring Porky. 1956 * The High and the Flighty 2/18/1956 - Starring Foghorn Leghorn. * Rocket Squad 3/10/1956 - Starring Porky. * Stupor Duck 7/7/1956 * A Star Is Bored 9/15/1956 - Starring Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd, and Yosemite Sam. * Deduce, You Say 9/29/1956 - Starring Porky. 1957 * Ali Baba Bunny 2/9/1957 - Starring Bugs Bunny. * Boston Quackie 6/22/1957 - Starring Porky. * Ducking the Devil 8/17/1957 - Starring Taz. Only pairing of Daffy Duck and Taz. * Show Biz Bugs 11/2/1957 - Starring Bugs Bunny. 1958 * Don't Axe Me 1/4/1958 - Starring Elmer Fudd. * Robin Hood Daffy 3/8/1958 - Starring Porky. 1959 * China Jones 2/14/1959 - Starring Porky. * Apes of Wrath 4/18/1959 (cameo)- Starring Bugs Bunny. * People Are Bunny 12/19/1959 - Starring Bugs Bunny. 1960 * Person to Bunny 4/2/1960 - Starring Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd. 1961 * The Abominable Snow Rabbit 5/20/1961 - Starring Bugs Bunny. * Daffy's Inn Trouble 9/23/1961 - Starring Porky. 1962 * Quackodile Tears 3/31/1962 * Good Noose 11/10/1962 1963 * Fast Buck Duck 3/9/1963 * The Million Hare 4/6/1963 - Starring Bugs Bunny. * Aqua Duck 9/28/1963 1964 * The Iceman Ducketh 5/16/1964 - Starring Bugs Bunny. 1965 * It's Nice to Have a Mouse Around the House 1/16/1965 - Starring Sylvester, Granny, and Speedy Gonzales. First pairing of Daffy Duck and Speedy. * Moby Duck 3/27/1965 - Starring Speedy. * Assault and Peppered 4/24/1965 - Starring Speedy. * Well Worn Daffy 5/22/1965 - Starring Speedy. * Suppressed Duck 6/18/1965 * Corn on the Cop 7/24/1965 - Starring Porky Pig and Granny. * Tease for Two 8/28/1965 - Starring Goofy Gophers. Only pairing of Daffy Duck and the Goofy Gophers. * Chili Corn Corny 10/23/1965 - Starring Speedy. * Go Go Amigo 11/20/1965 - Starring Speedy. 1966 * The Astroduck 1/1/1966 - Starring Speedy. * Mucho Locos 2/5/1966 - Starring Speedy. Porky has a cameo. * Mexican Mousepiece 2/26/1966 - Starring Speedy. * Daffy Rents 3/26/1966 - Starring Speedy. * A-Haunting We Will Go 4/16/1966 - Starring Speedy and Witch Hazel. * Snow Excuse 5/21/1966 - Starring Speedy. * A Squeak in the Deep 7/19/1966 - Starring Speedy. * Feather Finger 8/20/1966 - Starring Speedy. * Swing Ding Amigo 9/17/1966 - Starring Speedy. * A Taste of Catnip 12/3/1966 - Starring Speedy. Sylvester has a cameo. 1967 * Daffy's Diner 1/21/1967 - Starring Speedy. * Quacker Tracker 4/29/1967 - Starring Speedy. * The Music Mice-Tro 5/27/1967 - Starring Speedy. * The Spy Swatter 6/24/1967 - Starring Speedy. * Speedy Ghost to Town 7/29/1967 - Starring Speedy. * Rodent to Stardom 9/23/1967 - Starring Speedy. * Go Away Stowaway 9/30/1967 - Starring Speedy. * Fiesta Fiasco 12/9/1967 - Starring Speedy. 1968 * Skyscraper Caper 3/9/1968 - Starring Speedy. * See Ya Later Gladiator 6/29/1968 - Starring Speedy. post-Golden Age #''The Chocolate Chase'' #''The Yolks on You'' #''Daffy Flies North'' #''Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24½th Century'' #''The Duxorcist'' #''The Night of the Living Duck'' #''Superior Duck'' #''Attack of the Drones'' #''Daffy Duck for President'' (voiced by Joe Alaskey) #''Daffy's Rhapsody'' Webtoons *''Cube Wars'' *''Daffy's Meet Market'' *''Gone in 30 Minutes'' *''H2Uh-Oh!'' In other media *''Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' (voiced by Joe Alaskey) *''Space Jam'' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' cameo *''Duck Dodgers'' (voiced by Joe Alaskey) *''Carrotblanca'' (voiced by Joe Alaskey) *''Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas'' (voiced by Joe Alaskey) *''The Looney Tunes Show'' (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *''Baby Looney Tunes'' (voiced by Samuel Vincent) *''Daffy Duck's Movie: Fantastic Island'' *''Daffy Duck's Quackbusters'' *''Taz-Mania'' **"A Devil of a Job" **"Comic Madness" *''New Looney Tunes'' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) Category:Daffy Duck Cartoons Category:Lists